Heart Like A Wheel
by queenheart25
Summary: Set somewhere in the middle of where season 3 would have been. Nicole Julian, still President, still in love with... Mary Cherry? Or is it the other way around? Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!
1. Heart Like A Wheel

Heart Like A Wheel

"Hey, whoa, Ellen, what do you think you're doing?" Nicole Julian asked pushing Mary Cherry off of her. The two girls were sitting on the tuffet in the Novak, discussing plans for Bring It! when Mary Cherry had, seemingly out of nowhere, put the moves on the class President.

"I just thought that we were becoming close, lady. Yeah. I thought that we were gonna be a duo. Like the _Indigo Girls_."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Yeah, hi, if I was going to go gay it would be for someone more attractive then you, okay." Nicole turned away. Okay, so she had feelings for Mary Cherry once upon a time. But that shipped had long since sailed. Nicole Julian was not a lesbian. She was a man eater. A regular Angelina Jolie. But Angelina is bisexual so that means- no! No. She's straight. "Yeah- like a corkscrew…" She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that pretty lady?" Mary Cherry asked with her trademark grin.

Nicole couldn't help but smile a little bit. "Nothing. But if you want to keep kissing my ass- not literally- keep going." Who would've thought that Mary Cherry was a lesbian? Everyone thought that she was in love with Harrison. For a long period of time she couldn't seem to shut up about him. But after all, he is dating Brooke now… "Well, that's his loss."

She looked over at Mary Cherry who was looking endearingly more confused than usual. "What's whose loss?" She asked with her southern twang. "Were you thinkin' about Justin leaving the stunningly beautiful Cammy Diaz for the horse-faced Miss Biel? Because I am right with you on that one!"

Nicole rolled her eyes again. Mary Cherry was clinically insane. How could she, the most powerful person at Kennedy High, have feelings for someone on the lesser side of completely retarded? It just didn't add up.

"Hey, Satan, you and your minion are looking awfully close." It was Sam McPherson, who had someone slipped into the Novak without either blonde noticing.

"Hi, Spam, why don't you save your flattery for your boy-toy George. Oh, wait. I forgot. You and George are finito. Oops. My bad."

Sam glared. "I'm fine with that, Whore of Babylon. I've got my sights on another prospect."

"Oh, really? What kind of defects does this one have? Let me guess- he's blind." Nicole could see Sam beginning to turn red.

"You're such a bitch, Nicole. No wonder you're alone. You never think twice before you hurt other people." Sam spat out the lines that Nicole had heard hundreds of times before.

"Old news, hon. I'm well aware of my ability to say whatever I want whenever I want to without an ounce of remorse. I like to call it a gift. Oh, and that'd be _President_ Bitch to you. And I hope you won't forget- I can destroy you and your crafty little paper with one snap of my perfectly manicured fingers. So be a little more refreshing with your insults, huh? Keep the verbal assaults up on my level so I have something to work with. Here's a word of advice: Instead of spending your Saturday nights playing Scrabble with the perfect modern family, or getting beauty advice from McInnocent McQueen- yeah, hi, don't think I haven't noticed your precise execution of Cosmo-style eye shadow- try tuning into _Saturday Night Live_. You just might learn something."

Nicole was surprised to feel an arm around her shoulder. "You sure told that wannabe!" Mary Cherry exclaimed joyfully, as they watch Sam leave in a huff.

"Yeah, okay, hands off the coat, Mary Cherry- its vintage _Chanel_." Nicole said, removing the eager blonde from her. She couldn't risk another Spam incident- it wouldn't bode well with her Presidential look- she had to forget about anything happening between her and the cute blonde. She turned and saw Mary Cherry pouting and had the sudden, strange urge to reach out and hug her. The thought of Nicole Julian willingly hugging someone then caused her to laugh weakly. Nicole Julian was not that kind of affectionate type, thank you. Nicole needed an excuse to get out of the Novak, and just as she was thinking of what kind of line would work on Mary Cherry ("_Uptown Girl_ isn't just a catchy 1980's pop tune, it's a way of life. I've got a special hair appointment at Pauline's, thank you.") the bell rang signaling the end of lunch period. Only Chemistry was next and that meant an hour of sitting next to Mary Cherry _and_ dealing with the Claw- a double-whammy that would surely need to be rewarded with a double-helping of _Vogue_ and _In Style_ once the class was over.


	2. Willin'

"So, juvenile delinquents, I was thinking to myself this morning. 'Gee, Lady Glass, you've been oh so forgiving to the class this year.' And then it dawned on me. I had forgotten to hand out the big, earth-shattering assignment. And I have yet to give a pop quiz." Bobbi Glass pauses briefly and then holds her clawless hand to her ear. "Wait, what's that? Knock, knock. Oh, who's there? Why it's 40 pages of computer paper with the quiz that has the power to pass you or fail you. So what's it gonna be, future rehab goers? Huh? Are we hopping on the A express or taking the midnight train going straight to F-ville? I've never been there- but the brochures are nice. Take one and pass them along. Chop chop, I'm starting my egg timer. You've got 20 minutes."

The entire class groans. After the quiz was over, Claw was certain to give the big assignment. And that could only mean one thing: trouble. Nicole Julian shifts to her right and almost falls to the floor when she sees Mary Cherry out-right staring at her. "Hey, Ellen," Nicole whispers. "Keep your eyes off of me. I'm not Portia!"

Mary Cherry blushes and bites her lip. "I can't help it… You've got such flawless skin!"

Nicole shakes her head. "Seriously. Knock it off before somebody sees." Mary Cherry is being so obvious that Nicole is petrified that someone will notice. She needs to be in control at all times, and having her friend act like this is throwing her way off.

"I don't care if everybody sees." Mary Cherry says seductively, interrupting the President's thoughts, while moving her chair closer to Nicole's.

Nicole inches her chair away, but Mary Cherry keeps moving closer so Nicole, fed up, leans over and slaps her. It was her normal reaction, but probably a too hasty one. She turns to see Mary Cherry holding her cheek in shock. "Listen, I didn't mean to-"

Nicole got cut off when Mary Cherry kicked her in the shin with one of her brand new high-heeled leather boots. "Ow! What the hell was that for, you psycho?"

"Hey- Brad, Angelina. Shut up! It's test time. You can re-enact _Mr & Mrs Smith_ on your own time!" Bobbi Glass barks.

The entire class turns to Mary Cherry and Nicole and snickers.

"Great, just f'ing great, Cherry. Thanks a lot." Nicole hisses. Why is she being so tough on the girl anyway?

Mary Cherry grins, Nicole's sarcasm going right over her head. "Anytime, lady. I'd do anything for you. Anything." Oh, yeah. That's why.

--

Walking out of class and down the hallway in the direction of the Novak, Nicole Julian turns around on a dime, sensing someone behind her and comes face to face with Mary Cherry. "What, are you stalking me now?"

"If I say yes, will you put a restrainin' order out on me?"

Without blinking an eye, Nicole nods. "Yes."

Mary Cherry shifts her eyes from side-to-side. "Then… No. I mean, yes. No! No!"

"Geez, Mary Cherry, you have some serious attachment issues. Get it through your skull: I am not interested. Okay?" Actually, she was interested. But like hell she was going to let Mary Cherry know that.

Mary Cherry glowers. "Oh, I will make you mine Nicole Julian. Just you wait and see."

Nicole shakes her head, pitifully." I can hear you, you retard."

"There's no need to be a meanie!" Mary Cherry announces, crossing her arms, sounding actually offended.

"Oh, please. I am not mean. You're just a pansy. Now, good day." Nicole says as she pushes the door open to the Novak.

What she really needs now is a chance to clear her head. Yes, she figured out she was attracted to Mary Cherry. But no, she did not want to actually be involved with her. It would just be too messy. And it has some severe friend ruining potential. Not to mention all the But, I'm A Cheerleader jokes she'd be sure to hear. But if it would be such a bad thing, why can't she stop thinking about what it would be like? Nicole faces herself in the mirror, applying a fresh coat of dark pink lip gloss. Something has to happen or she's going to be stuck in this awkward 'I like her-she likes me-Boy Meets World- pre-teen sitcom situation'. Through the corner of her eye, Nicole notices Mary Cherry sneaking behind her.

"What do you want now, Hinkley?" Nicole asks with a sigh.

"This." Mary Cherry says in her smoky drawl as she grabs the other blonde around the waist and brings her in for a passionate kiss. Nicole surprises herself by not even attempting to resist Mary Cherry. Instead, she draws the other girl in closer and kisses her furiously. With a slight panic, Nicole suddenly breaks free from the Southern bombshell's grip and whips sharply around and faces the mirror. Her lip gloss is smudged around her mouth, giving her the appearance of a cheap hooker. In spite of herself, she gives a short little chuckle and turns back to face Mary Cherry.

"Well, well, well." Something happened and it wasn't exactly what she had in mind. "Who would've thought that you would be that brave?"

Mary Cherry smiles sheepishly. "I'm a gamblin' vixen. I thought I had a good hand, and so I was goin' for broke. And it looks like I made the right choice."

Nicole's smile faded away. Mary Cherry may have made the right choice, but had she?


End file.
